


Angel

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel's injured again Jack sees something that comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sentimental mush.  
> Enjoy

“Daniel, stay with me,” I yell as his eyes start to close.

“I’m here, Jack,” his voice was quiet and weak from the blood loss.

It’s time like these I really wonder why we let him out. He just had to stop to look at the small stone structure and off course he set off the damn trap.

The arrow is just next to his heart and I don’t want to move him until I know I won’t kill him. Carter and Teal’c headed back to the base to get help, they should be back any moment. I hope so.

His face is pale and clammy and I’m really beginning to wonder if he’ll make it. No, don’t think that. He’ll be fine. He’ll be perfectly fine.

“Jack,” he’s calling to me.

“Yeah, Daniel?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For staying with me,” he smiles weakly.

As I smile back at him I’m suddenly aware of a bright light next to us. No, no I won’t let this happen.

“Sha’re,” he whispers in wonder looking up at the light.

I turn to where he’s looking and sure enough she’s standing there looking down on us with a gentle smile.

“Hello, my husband,” she smiles at him, “It is not your time yet, my love. You must sleep and heal.”

Daniel’s eyes start to close and he slips into unconsciousness.

I can feel my mouth hanging open watching her completely confused at how I’m seeing this.

She’s still standing there watching him, her hand almost touching his cheek.

“Thank you, O’Neill,” she says to me.

“What?” I ask, “You…”

“I am dead,” she assures me, “But until Dan’iel joins me I am allowed to watch over him.”

“You could have warned us about that trap,” I tried to joke still shaken that I’m talking to a dead woman as sweet as she is.

Her laughter’s like a golden bell, “Only because he is so close to death can he see me but it is not time for him to come to me yet. He still has work to do. Thank you for watching over him.”

“How come I can see you?” I ask.

Sha’re looks thoughtful, “You and my Dan’iel have a connection that is very unusual. I do not know what makes me visible to you but I am grateful for a chance to speak with you.”

“I’m glad to talk with you too,” I can feel Daniel shifting in my arms and I glance down at him, “You know he still misses you.”

“I miss him also but I can see him when I want to,” Sha’re very gently leans down and kisses his head.

“Colonel,” I can hear Carter yell to me.

I turn to see her coming along with Teal’c and Janet as I turn back Sha’re is gone but on Daniel’s face is a small smile.

It’s nice to know she’s still there for him. 

His angel.


End file.
